Ginny Saga
Ginny Saga is the fifth saga of Dragon Ball AF Fan-Fiction. Main Events *Amin is revealed to have previously transform to the five current Super Saiyan forms. Plot Fight against Ginny Amin's energy shield allowed him and Kibito Kai to survive the explosion. Ginny appears in front of them, and tells them that Old Kai responsible for her lovers death. Telling them that she left because she was betrayed and given distrusts, after the sealing of Old Kai in a sword by Beerus; she left to Planet Zaiko for hibernation until she can sense his energy again. Old Kai condemns Ginny for her actions and tries to reason with her, but she raises her hands surrounding herself with a pink/white energy barrier and fires a red Ki Ball at a distant planet destroying it completely, shocking them all and fires an barrage of energy spheres in multiple directions destroying multiple planets, moons and eventually hitting the causing a supernova destroying the entire Planetary System of the Western Quadrant of the universe, the fighters use shields to protect themselves. Old Kai realises she is beyond reasoning and tries to attack her, but she knocks him intoo Ichigo, whom teleports to the battlefield. Amin is shock and disgusted saying many planets on fire and many more disintegrated. Ginny knees Ichigo in the stomach and double axe handles her in the back sending flying into a debris from Planet Xicor. Amin attacks her, but she preforms the same move on Amin and crashes into a piece of debris, Kibito Kai explodes with anger and launches his Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ō'ou at her, causing a huge explosion however, Ginny is unfazed, by the attack. He than fires a barrage version of his attack, all arracks do little damage to her. Amin then fires a barrage of Magma Blasts, but neither attack have any effect. Ichigo attacks, but she is swatted into a burning planet and followed by a Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ō'ou destroying the entire planet and Ichigo with it. This angers Amin and he let's his rage takeover and transforms into a Super Saiyan 5, shocking Kibito Kai. Amin battles Ginny and fights her evenly. Amin manages to deflect every energy wave she fires at him, annoying her. They clash auras causing huge explosions destroying the debris, and cause huge gust of energy through the vacuum of space. Ginny uses Kiai to blow him away and sends him flying through several asteroid belts and a crashes into a moon. Ginny punches him in the gut, sending him through the opposite side of the moon. Amin, teleports behind Ginny and tries to kick her, but she kick him in the stomach sending him into Old Kai. Ginny tells him, as Kai she can read his mind, and can anticipate his moves. Amin realises he needs to fight differently, Amin convinces his mind that he'll use Instantaneous Movement to attack from behind so Ginny tries to anticipate his arrival, but instead of his move he thought up he uses the Afterimage Technique to attack her frontally instead. Making Ginny angry, she continues to attack, but Amin outsmarts her Mind Reading ability. Amin lays several blows on her, and manages to send her through some debris. She fires her Gekiretsu Shin'ō Tekidan at him trying to break his concentration, but he absorbs the energy from Ginny. Amin fires his Magma Barrage at her, but she deflects them all; the attack costs Amin some energy. Ginny blasts him in the face and then kicks him in gut. She flies away from the battle site, and Amin follows. She lands on a large Asteroid with him, and two stare off. Final Battle With Ginny's burning desire to destroy everything she creates an Kai Death Ball energy sphere size of Earth and than condenses it to size of a basket ball, she pegs it at Amin. He manages to stop it, and begins absorbing it using the Super Saiyan 5 Absorption technique, giving him full energy again. Kibito Kai returns to the Kai World with Old Kai, and watch the fight with Sugoro and Shusugoro. Amin punches Ginny in gut following with a Magma Breath, but Ginny dodges it and clashes with him. The clashes between Amin and Ginny cause the asteroid to break in half, Amin contemplates to Ginny that she burnt the entire system and murder trillions of innocent people. Ginny smirks at him and tells him that she likes being evil, she elbows him in the gut and kicks him into a hill on the Asteroid. Amin recovers and uses telekinesis to throw several rocks at Ginny, but she deflects them all away and dashes too him and punches him into the ground and continues too stomp his chest. King Kai notes that Amin is a good fighter, Jamie and Ichigo appear in the Kai world to watch Amin fight. Amin uses his Psychic Rock Throw to pull meteors from every direction and traps Ginny between them, he then starts preparing Super Sacred Light Bomb. He increase his power level allow him to increase the size of the entire Asteroid, and fires it at Ginny. She counters with a Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ō'ou; entering an Energy Clash with him. With neither of them giving up it is a stalemate between the two; Amin trying to get the better of her, but she continues to hold her own. Amin begins to struggle due to the drawback of Super Saiyan 5, concerning Kibito Kai. He tries to go help, but Old Kai tells him he is not strong enough and to stay put. Amin starts falling back, Ginny nearly uses her full power to end it, but Kibito Kai teleports in and places her in a Full Nelson. Amin uses the last of his energy to push his attack all the way, as soon as it gets close enough Kibito Kai teleports away and Ginny is hit by the blast. It pushes her into asteroid, vaporising her completely. Amin returns to his base form, and lands on some debris from the asteroid. Aftermath With Ginny put to rest, the Namekians use Porunga to rest the Zaiko System, and Zaiko Beta, revive everyone killed and increase the strength of Earth a millionfold. Jamie and Amin join the Son Family. The following evening the heroes eat their fill, and Jamie trains Goten and Gohan. Vegeta returns to teach at the Dojo, and Trunks continues to manage Capsule Corp. Chapters Fight against Ginny *131 - The Evil Supreme Kai!! *132 - Among Debris!! *133 - Zaiko System Destroyed!? *134 - A Burning System! *135 - Amin Attacks!! *136 - Explosion of Kibito Kai... *137 - End of Ichigo!! *138 - Amin, Super Saiyan 5!? *139 - Ginny vs. Amin! Final Battle *140 - A Burning Desire! *141 - Battle on an Asteroid!! *142 - Amin's Determination!! *143 - Clash of Energy!! *144 - Heroic Kibito Kai!! *145 - Saviour! Aftermath *146 - Welcome to Family!! *147 - A Brave New World!! Fights *Old Kai vs. Ginny *Amin, Kibito Kai & Ichigo vs. Ginny *Amin (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Ginny Category:Sagas Category:Supreme Kai Category:Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters